Much Ado About Nothing
by TheHandsofInjustice
Summary: The Title Says It All. I am a little stumped on what to write about for my first story so I decided to just put a couple first chapters together and see what you guys think would be a good story. Now none of these were really thoroughly revised so these are just rough drafts so please tell me which one of these I should write into their own stories.
1. Chapter 1

Another nine o'clock on a saturday, same old crowd, same old drinks, and same old bartender...

"Just the way I like it." I thought to myself as I signaled the bartender to slide me my after show beer. It was a warm summer night which meant the bar was packed with its usual patrons, all looking to cool down with a nice cold beer. Which was great for my line of work; after all, what good is a showpony if there's nopony around to watch him put on a show?

"Hey Starbright, what do you think about that eh?"

I turned my head to my employer and the bartender of this pub, Mr. Watt Ales Ya. Watt found me when I was about twelve years old, he took me in and raised as his own and now that I'm old enough to work and to drink, I work here at the 'Gatecrasher' as its exclusive showpony.

"What do I think about what Watt?"

Watt rolled his eyes at me and sighed, "same old Starbright." he said as he push a pint of beer my way. I took a sip and turned to Watt, giving him my full attention. "I was just talking to Ray here about maybe getting you a real job." He said, jerking his head towards his biological son, Ray.

Ray was an only child before I came into the family but he welcomed me with open hoofs. He's the best older brother I ever could have asked for, and while he may be a bit blunt at times, his heart's always in the right place. I shifted my gaze to Ray and waved to him, I guess he must have come in while I was off in never never land...

Ray waved back and smiled that shit eating grin of his. He's a wizard who works at the castle in Canterlot under the very princess of the night herself, Princess Luna. It's a great job and pays nicely but it requires him to be away from home for weeks at a time, not that he ever complains...between you and me I think he has some sweetheart over in Canterlot because he HATES being away from home, usually.

"Anyway, I have a real job Watt, performing here at the Gatecrasher. Doesn't get any realer than that and hell, it don't pay that bad niether." I said as I took another sip of my beer. Watt nodded his agreement but all the same we turned to Ray, knowing he'd have something to say about that. Ray and I have been going through this old song and dance for a year now, he comes in saying I need a new job and I turn him down.

"Now Starbright I've been talking to the Princess and she says she can help you into an apprenticeship, help you become a wizard just like me." Ray extended his hoof and handed me a letter with Princess Luna's seal on it to show he wasn't joking or blowing smoke like all the other times.

Watt and I went wide eyed when we saw the letter, after all knowing Ray had gone to such great lengths just to help me get a 'real job' was a real testament to how much faith Ray had in me. After all, he wouldn't ask the Princess to do this for him, if he didn't think I could make something out of it. Ray handed me the letter and I looked it for a while...but in the end I handed it back to him.

"Ray, that's a real nice offer and all...but did you tell her that your adopted brother is an earth pony with amnesia? After all I can't just go an apply to be an apprentice without my real name or a horn and the ability to cast magic." I felt bad for turning Ray down, I've done it a lot of times before but...he didn't have a letter from the princess all those other times.

Ray pushed the letter back into my hooves and smiled, "Yes I told her you have amnesia, and I didn't forget to mention that you're an earth pony. Plus, you CAN cast magic, remember that fireworks cannon in the garage? Last I checked making constellations out of black powder counts as magic."

I held the letter in my hooves and sighed, everytime Ray made an offer like this it was getting harder and harder to say no. It felt like this time he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I looked for Watt for a little support for me staying but he just smiled.

"Come on Starbright! This is the chance of a lifetime, I know deep down you're not meant to be stuck here singing for the rest of your life." Ray scooted over to the seat next to me and wrapped his hoof over my shoulder. I wanted to say yes but...something was still bugging me about the whole thing.

"But I don't even have papers"

"I already talked it over with Luna, believe me Starbright I thought of everything! What do you say?"

"...What can I say?"

"Well yes would be a start."

"Watt!"

"By Celestia's beard he's right Starbright! You're meant for something more than just singing here at the bar. You owe it to yourself to give this a try."

I sat shrugged Ray's hoof off me and went back to nursing my beer. I didn't need to look at Ray or Watt to know that they both had the same shit-eating grin. Watt turned his attention back to his customers and serving them their drinks leaving Ray and myself to finish this matter without him. Ray had me in a corner with no way out...and I know what you're thinking! With this much support behind me I have no reason to pass this up, so I should just say yes!

...and if this was anything else, I would agree with you, Watt and Ray.

...but without my memories I have no idea what I could be getting myself into! I don't know my name, where I came from, or how the hell I can cast magic without a horn, or where that wierd fireworks cannon even came from! How do I know my magic isn't something dangerous? As far as I'm concerned questions like these...maybe they're better off unanswered.

I turned to Ray and in the moment our eyes met, his smile faded. He knew I was afraid of my magic, after all this isn't the first time he's brought up me working at the castle. He put his hoof on my shoulder and smiled, and for once it was a genuine smile, not his usual shit eating, cheeky grin.

"I talked to Luna about your fears regarding your memories."

"Y-you what?"

"What do you need?"

"Watt I meant what as in the question, I didn't mean you."

"Oh, my mistake."

"Anyway...awkward turtle moment, but ANYWAY...like I said I took care of everything."

"...where will I be staying?"

"The room across from the Princess of the Sun, from there it all depends on where the Apprenticeship takes you."

"...how much does it pay?"

"You get an allowance of 400 bits a week for your leisure."

"That's not bad."

"Not bad at all."

...fine, you win.

"...I'll try it for a bit but if it doesn't work out I'm coming right home. Do we have an understanding?"

Ray extended his hoof to me, "Shake on it." he said.

I wrapped my hoof around his and we did just that.

"Train comes this wenesday come three o'clock. Do you want a wake up call?" Ray's nice genuine smile morphed back into his usual shit-eating grin. He had to make one last jab against my sleeping habits, just for the hell of it.

"You can take your wake up call and shove it Ray."

"...So that's a yes?"

I smiled and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"You know it is."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been been three weeks since Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's most faithful student, rose to the status of a Princess, and Equestria has settled down with it's new princess very nicely. However the same can't be said for Princess Twilight Sparkle...After all princesses usually have years of schooling and lessons on how to act like a princess, and she's been spending the last nine weeks catching up on all the mannerisms and politics, to put it simply, she's trying to take on being a princess all at once, and it's not going well.

"Princess Twilight didn't Princess Celestia give you the rest of the month off?"

She's been pushing herself too hard, every bit of down time she gets she uses it to study study study. She's burning the candle on both ends and its taking its toll on her. She's got bags under her eyes, her mane and tail are a mess, her wings are all ruffled, and no matter how many times Celestia tells her to take a break and put all her study materials away she just doesn't listen!

"Yes she did, and that's why I using this time to catch up on how greet foreign ambassadors, now come on Golden let's go over this again."

That's why I was hired -er I mean re-hired, my name is Golden Silence, and before I moved back to Canterlot, I was up in the Equestrian Highlands perfecting sound spells. Oringinally I was Celestia's Personal Bard, but most of the time I took on the role of her advisor and assistant more than I did her personal jukebox. However that was years ago, I've returned now because Celestia called in a favor and asked me to help Twilight ease into her position as The Princess of the Magic of Friendship as her personal bard.

"Princess there will be time for this later, need I remind you that you promised Rarity that you would join her and Fluttershy for a day at the spa tomorrow? Shouldn't you be packing for your trip to ponyville?"

"Oh my gosh you're right! Oh how could I have forgotten? Oh I have to go get ready, we'll pick up on this when I come back tomorrow!"

...I have to say not much has changed since I've come back, just like then, I'm still doing the job of royal advisor when I should be singing epics of heroes and tales of sorrow. Though I shouldn't complain, after all Twilight needs it. She reminds me so much of Silver Clef, always eager to learn, but wants everything to be immediate despite things like this take time, regardless if you spend four nights straight with your nose in a book.

Twilight raced out of the room to go pack, leaving me to clean up the mess she left behind. As soon as Twilight was out of hearing range I sighed and got to work picking up all the books she left scattered about her study, using my magic I stacked the book neatly in the corner of the study, after all knowing her if I put them back on the shelves she would never be able to find them and then she'd really freak. After I had finished cleaning up the rest of the study I made my way down the hall to Twilight's personal chamber. Twilight was only planning to spend a couple hours in Ponyville and I couldn't let that happen, Twilight's friends are my best shot at getting her nose out of those books and having some fun, so I have to make sure she spends as much time as possible with them and away from her study.

It was a short walk from Twilight's study to her room and from the sounds of crashing and things shattering, it was safe to say Twilight was in there "getting ready" for her trip to Ponyville. I didn't bother knocking and just went right on in and just as I thought, she was "getting ready" by trying to stuff as many books as she could into her saddle bags. I groaned inwardly and I shook my head, she's just like Celestia when I was her bard, just instead of hoof buzzards and whoppie cushions, she has books. Using my levitation spell, I pulled every book out of her saddle bag and then teleported them back to her study. Twilight's eyes widened with horror and thus began to scourge through the room in search of her books.

"Oh where did they go!?" Twilight shouted as she fliped her bed over using her magic. Her eyes scanning the floor frantically for her books.

"Princess...!"

"They have to be here somewhere...!"

"Princess Twilight!"

"Oh god if I don't find them I'll be the laughing stock of all the-"

"I teleported them!"

Twilight froze and slowly turned to face me, anger etched in her tired eyes. "You what?" she said through gritted teeth. I sighed and locked the door using my magic, this was going to be ugly.

"Princess Twilight I teleported them back to study with the rest of your study material-" and no sooner did those words leave my lips did she try to run through the door back to her study, unfortunately for her the door was locked and kept lock with my signature golden aura. Twilight glared daggers at me and pointed her hoof to the lock. "Unlock this door Silence." She seethed.

"No." was my only reply before I went about cleaning her room, it was quite the job, made even tougher by the fact that Twilight had her hoofs crossed and wearing a face that said "I'm not helping you."

I flipped her bed back over, threw her broken mirror into the trash and picked everything off the ground and back to its rightful place; and all the while Twilight just glared at me, Princess of the Magic of Friendship indeed. Once the room was clean I turned to Twilight and picked up her brush up from off the study.

"Open this door, now." She repeated, venom dripped from her voice but again my reply was "No."

I levitated the brush to her hair and started running it through her mane and tail, making sure to get all the knots out of them and making sure they were as neat as could be; all the while, Twilight just glared.

After I was satisfied with my work on her mane and tail, I put the brush back on her vanity and got to work pruning her feathers; Again Twilight just glared, but made no protest against my actions, thankfully she was too angry to realize I was wayyyy too close for comfort.

All in all she looked good, just as a princess should -uh, minus the glare...

"Open. The. Door." Twilight was breathing heavily and it was apparent that if my answer was again no, she'd make me regret it. I didn't answer, I just picked up her crown from her vanity and placed it softly on her head, then the soft click of the door unlocking filled both our ears and in a puff of smoke, Twilight was gone, sprinting down to the study, leaving the job of packing to me...

Twilight ran to the study as fast as she could. The NERVE on Golden! Not only did he teleport her books without her permission, but he even had the gull to lock the door to keep her away from them! Then he made her wait all that time just so he could...

Then it hit her.

Twilight made it to her study but instead of going straight to her books, she went to the mirror in the opposite corner of the study. She took a good look in the mirror and gasped as she looked upon herself...her mane was perfect, her crown rightfully on her head and her wings pruned and clean. The only thing that let you know she hadn't slept in a while was the bags under her eyes.

Twilight's anger was washed away and replaced with guilt as she looked upon herself in the mirror, Golden had cleaned her up, made her look just like a princess. She turned to the pile of books in the corner and then to the study, just like her it was practically perfect...

He cleaned her room too...and all she did was glare at him over some books...

Tears started to well up in Twilight's eyes, she felt horrible.

She was so focused on becoming a princess she hadn't noticed just how much stress she was putting on everpony else. All her friends...Princess Celestia...Golden...

Twilight sat down by the mirror and started to cry as she looked to the books in the corner, Golden was her BARD not her royal assistant! Yet, here he was, cleaning up after her, dealing with her! She was here in Canterlot because she wanted to study all the material she could so she could help her former mentor rule Equestria...but what about her friends? When was the last time she sent them a letter, said hi to them?

"About 5 weeks ago...when I was re-hired."

Twilight turned to Golden Silence, who had a saddle bag in his magical grasp. He put it infront of Twilight and then pulled out a tissue and started wiping her tears. Twilight's face lit up a bright red, no colt had ever gotten this close to her except her brother, and even then she never let her brother prune her wings...

Twilight stiffened up upon the realization that Golden had infact PRUNED HER WINGS.

"W-why have you been helping me?" Twilight stammered out as Golden Silence finished drying her tears. "You're my bard not my Assistant..." Golden just chuckled and nuzzled Twilight.

"Twilight I've asked myself that time and again since I came back to Canterlot. I did the same stuff for Celestia back when I was her bard...honestly I hate doing this kind of stuff, picking up a pony's mess for a living just isn't for me."

"Then why-"

Golden placed a sound barrier around them and pulled out two pictures from Twilight's saddle bag, one was very old...while the other was brand new. The old picture was a sepia picture taken when Golden was in his prime, he was standing beside Celestia, who had her fore-hoofs around him in a hug, her head resting atop his head, her smile shining above all else. The other picture was from the day Twilight had met him, her friends were visiting that day, all of them scrunched together so they could get everyone in the shot, but Golden wasn't in the picture...

Twilight scanned the picture and noticed something to the edge, Princess Celestia was pulling somepony into the shot, it was...Golden!

"I don't clean up after anypony for a living Twilight...I never have. I'm a royal bard not your royal assistant."

"But...I don't need a Bard."

"That's right you don't, niether did Celestia when she hired me all that time ago, but there is a reason she kept me around...and why she asked me to come back. I just can't believe I didn't see it untill now."

Twilight tilted her head to the side and put on a look that was filled with confusion, a look that begged Golden to go on and explain.

"She keeps me around because I'm her friend first, and her bard second...so sure, you don't need a BARD, but you do need a friend. That's why she asked me to come back, because she knew if anypony could get you to remember the importance of friendship, it would be her best friend, one that has stayed by her side through all these years, and never once complained. Did you know she gave me the gift of immortality? I watched as my family died around me, but I always looked the same every day...It was a selfish thing to do and when she realized the gravity of the situation I was in, she too was crying just as you were a second ago; and just like I did for you, I did for her then, I wiped her tears and let her know it was alright. She asked me why didn't I just up and leave."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Friends stand by friends through thick and thin, and if she needed me to stay by her side and keep her sane for the rest of her life, that was what I would do. Twilight I've been gone only a few years, and yet she and I have missed each other more than either of us expected... I know your friends miss you too so please for the love of friendship would you stop all this studying and go home? You have a whole life time to become co-ruler of Equestria so there's no need to rush."

Twilight smiled and picked up her saddle bag, it felt like a wieght had just been lifted. Twilight got up and started making her way back to her room with Golden right behind her, their walk back to her room was silent but that silence brought her comfort. Eventually they did make it back to her room, and Twilight turned to Golden Silence. Despite his immortality, his eyes gave off his age, she now saw the pain of being alone in the world, the pain she would one day have as well but at the same time she saw the comfort those eyes held.

"How does it feel being immortal?"

"Don't you know? You're immortal too remember?"

"Yeah, but my friends and family are still alive...I just want to know: does it still hurt?"

Golden Silence smiled and walked into Twilight's room and opened the door to her balcony, motioning her to follow him outside. Once they were both outside Golden Silence pointed to the tower to their left and the tower to their right. It was sundown and Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were raising the moon and setting the sun, respectively.

"Yes Twilight It still hurts knowing that I'll out-live just about everypony in this castle... That pain will never leave no matter how long you live but I still have my memories of them, and as long as I have that, in a sense my friends and family are still alive in my heart; see?

Golden's horn began to glow and Images of his family and friends began to take shape from his golden aura onto the balcony.

Twilight's eyes began to glow in wonder as she looked upon Golden's family.

"Besides I still have one friend-" Golden turned to Twilight and winked at her, "-Or should I say two friends who I know will always be by my side, no matter what year it is."

Twilight smiled, as did Golden as he made his way to the door. He paused momentarily by the door, "Have a wonderful night Twilight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight to you too Golden...oh and Golden!"

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for everything."

"Hey don't mention it, after all what are friends for?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyville...it's a nice small town just a couple hours trip to the south of Canterlot. A lot quieter than the capital city and also home to the most infamous forest of Equestria, the Everfree Forest. Why does that matter? Because ever since I woke up here in Equestria, this necklace has been pointing towards this town and I think it has something to do with that forest.

As I made my way into the town, a couple ponies wandering around the street started staring at me, following my every move with their unrelenting gaze which didn't help my suspicions that this town wasn't your average run of the mill town. I mean granted, yes, I do look a little off but enough to attract all these stares? Something about this just seemed...wrong.

I kept on walking into town until I reached the market which was just off from what looked to be their city hall. The sun was high in the sky by the time I stopped by an apple stand to buy some lunch and by this time I felt like the whole town had stopped what they were doing to play, "follow the pony" with me as the leader.

"How much is an apple?" I asked the mare running the apple stand. She seemed to be the only pony who wasn't at all bothered by my appearance. "It's three bits an apple sir." she answered. I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out six bits, money I had earned working in canterlot doing odd jobs. The mare took the six bits and gave me three apples, I raised an eyebrow at her before stating, "Miss, I only payed for two apples."

The mare running the stand smiled and pushed the three apples towards me. Now usually I'm not one to complain when someone offers me something but I couldn't help feeling she had a reason behind offering me that third apple; with all the rest of the ponies in the town following me like zombie ponies, you could say I was feeling a bit paranoid. "Miss why are you giving me three apples when I only payed for two?" I asked her. She looked towards the rest of the ponies surrounding me and then to me before saying, "You look like you're having a rough day." she chuckled as she again pushed the apples towards me. This time I took the apples and nodded, at least somepony still has her head on right in this town.

"Thank you miss." I extended my hoof to the young mare and she took it without a second thought and shook it.

"The name's Applejack sir, and seeing as nopony else will say it, welcome to ponyville!" Applejack welcomed me into town with gusto and I have to say it did wonders for my growing paranoia; with the way all the other ponies were acting it was nice to find somepony who still knew how to welcome a new neighbor.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Well Applejack thank you for the warm welcome, I guess I'll see you around town." I turned to leave but stopped upon seeing the face of all the ponies still staring at me, I turned back to Applejack otherwise known as the last sane pony in ponyville and asked "before I go can I ask you a question?"

Applejack smiled and replied, "Shoot."

"Why is everypony staring at me?"

Applejack smiled apologetically and sighed, "As you can probably guess we don't get visitors here in ponyville that often..."

"Gee really? I would have never have imagined such a thing."

"-and with you being all the way from the crystal empire and all."

"What makes you think I'm from the crystal empire?"

"You're a crystal pony and all crystal ponies come from the crystal empire."

Well that explains it, "Well thanks for clearing that up. I'll be honest I was begining to think everypony here was out of their mind."

"Don't mention, just give it time and I'm sure you'll fit right in!"

I said goodbye to Applejack and made my way through town to the Everfree once I got to the entrance of the forest every pony sort of just came to life and started attacking me.

"No! Don't do it!" they all shouted as a few of them clung to my hooves.

My right eye twitched, I had had enough.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL YOU PONIES!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was around two in the morning when I woke up to one of the strangest sights I had ever seen in my life...my floor. Seriously, I never knew how dirty it was, two words: dust bunnies, dust bunnies EVERYWHERE! ...okay so maybe that's five but still! No wonder my mom got me that smart vac for my birthday...

...Anyway, I bet you're wondering why waking up to my floor at two in the morning is so wierd. Well that's because it's two in the morning and I never get up this early...never ever, and what's more, I don't roll in my sleep...so how did this happen?

"Rainbow Dash what were you thinking?"

"What? He was taking up too much space!"

"It's his bed of course he's going to take up space!"

"Hey I asked nicely!"

"He was asleep how would he hear you? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten us into if it- he woke up!?"

"Oh come on Twilight, what's the worst that could happen."

I didn't have the lights on so I couldn't quite make out their faces but I could tell one thing and that is that they're pretty dull if they didn't know burglury is a crime.

"Hmm...Well breaking and entering is a crime. So...worst case scenario is you get thrown in jail and on top of that if you broke anything you'll have some huge fines to pay."

"Oh...well maybe it wasn't such a good idea to push him off the bed...huh; hey Twilight, you said this is your first time trying this spell."

"It is!"

"Then how did you know breaking and entering is a crime here?"

"Rainbow I didn't say it was."

"No she didn't, I did. Now, DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

For as dull as these two were they were smart enough to realize that I was wide awake and not too happy. The two of them scrabled for a place to hide...before deciding that under the blanket was the best spot for both of them.

"Twilight move your hooves!"

"Ow! Hey that was my mane!"

...God these two are more clumsy than the three stooges, what kind of burglurs break into someone's house and hop into the owners bed unarmed...

"Hey...you two."

The two of them stifened up under the blanket and started shaking.

"Get out from under there."

The two burglurs did what I ordered and both of them got down from my bed and sat next to me. Not the smartest thing to do but if they are what I think they are then I guess they're just trying to get on my good side.

"We're really sorry sir...we just-"

"Save it." I cut one of them off, hard to tell which one without the lights on, but from what I could gather from the sound of their voices was that they were female. "Where are you two from?"

"Equestria sir."

"That's no where close to here...so you two snuck into my room looking for a place to stay?"

"...Yes sir."

I knew it. Kids do stupid things when they're desprite. Not like I was any different when I first came here.

"The bed is yours for the night. I'll sleep on the couch, we'll talk in to morning so get some sleep." I said as I got up and grabbed a spare blanket from my closet, which wasn't easy seeing as I had to go off memory.

I felt one of their hands grab onto me, for a second I was ready to have to pin them and call the cops but what they said next put my nerves at ease.

"Thanks mister, we owe you big time."

I waved it off and chuckled softly. "Don't think nothing of it, just paying it forward. Anyway see you in the morning."

And with that I closed the door behind me, and got ready for a restless night of twisting and turning on the sofa from hell.


End file.
